The present invention relates generally to a retail terminal, and more particularly to a method and apparatus displaying a customized advertising message with a retail terminal.
In the retail industry, a large number of factors contribute to a given customer""s selection of one retailer over another. For example, a customer may select a retailer based on the price of the goods sold, the location of the retailer""s store, the appearance of the retailer""s store, or the selection of goods being offered by the retailer.
Hence, it is generally desirable for a retailer such as a grocery store or department store to ascertain the level of satisfaction associated with a customer""s perception of the retailer. In particular, retailers generally desire to know if their customers perceive the retailer in a positive manner. To this extent, retailers have heretofore performed a number of surveys or the like. The retailer generally performs such a survey by having a number of employees ask customers a number of predetermined questions while the customer is shopping in the retailer""s store. Alternatively, the retailer may opt to mail a written survey to the residences of the retailer""s customers. In either situation, the survey questions asked by the retailer are typically identical for each customer thereby preventing the retailer from soliciting customized responses from the customer on issues or products which may be particular to the individual customer.
Moreover, it is generally desirable for the retailer to advertise certain products or services to the customer during the customer""s visit to the retail store. In particular, retailers generally have a number of promotions ongoing at any given time which the retailer desires to communicate to the customer. Such promotions are intended to entice the customer to purchase an item or service which the customer may otherwise not have purchased. To this extent, retailers have heretofore attempted to communicate or advertise such promotions to the customer in a number of varying manners. Retailers have heretofore posted signs or display sections at various areas of the store in order to attract the attention of the customer. Moreover, retailers have placed electronic terminals in various locations throughout the store which display video and/or audio advertising messages in order to attract the attention of the customer. However, the advertising message produced by the retailer in either of the above-noted situations is typically identical for each customer thereby preventing the retailer from presenting a customized advertising message to the customer which may be of particular interest to the individual customer. For example, a display section or video message for a promotion relating to a sale in the retailer""s seafood department would not be beneficial or persuasive if directed to a customer that dislikes seafood.
What is needed therefore is a method and apparatus for displaying a customized advertising message with a retail terminal which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is also needed is a method and apparatus for displaying a customized advertising message with a retail terminal which may be utilized to direct a customized advertising message at a given customer.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of advertising with a retail terminal having a display monitor associated therewith. The method includes the step of retrieving retail information included in a user profile associated with a user""s previous use of the retail terminal. The method also includes the step of displaying an advertising message on the display monitor based on the retail information of the user profile.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a retail checkout terminal. The method includes the step of operating the retail checkout terminal so as to allow the user to enter items for purchase into the retail checkout terminal. The method also includes the step of retrieving retail information included in a user profile associated with a user""s previous use of the retail checkout terminal. The method further includes the step of generating an advertising message based on the retail information of the user profile. The method yet further includes the step of communicating the advertising message to the user on a communication device associated with the retail checkout terminal. Both the generating step and the communicating step are performed during the operating step.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for displaying a retail advertisement with a retail terminal. The apparatus includes a mechanism for retrieving retail information included in a user profile associated with a user""s previous use of the retail terminal. The apparatus also includes a display monitor for displaying an advertising message based on the retail information of the user profile.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method and apparatus for displaying a customized advertising message with a retail terminal.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for displaying a customized advertising message with a retail terminal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for displaying a advertising message with a retail terminal which generates customized advertising messages for a given customer.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide a method an apparatus for displaying a customized advertising message with a retail terminal which utilizes an number of electronic terminals commonly found in a retail store.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.